My Life Before
by BugzBunay
Summary: What happens when Alice starts getting flashbacks of her past? Will she meet the one in her visions? Is she a half-blood? Will she return to Camp Half-Blood or will she stay with the Cullens? Set after TLO before TLH and way way way after BD
1. Chapter 1

_**My Life Before**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or Twilight but want to how bout for Christmas Stephanie. Huh? Huh? Huh?

Chapter 1: Alice POV

I'm a psychic vampire. My name is Alice Cullen but used to be Mary Alice Brandon. I don't remember my human life, but lately I have been having flashbacks or deja vu of my past. My mate, Jasper, is starting to worry for me. My 'adopted' brother, Emmet, thinks it's ironic a psychic is getting glimpses of the past. It all started the day these new kids showed up at school. I went to greet them with Jasper by my side. I knew they were half-bloods when I smelled them. Half-bloods have a different scent than mortals. There are a few half-bloods in school that don't know who they really are. Oh then how are they alive you ask, well we, the Cullens, kill the monster before it kills the half-blood. Anyway after I introduced myself I started talking with Annabeth. Annabeth is tall with blond hair and grey eyes (Ooo an Athenian). I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. She said that she wants to be an architect. That's when the first flash back happened.

_**Flash back**_

"_There is a new student at school and I want Mary Alice to guide her around," announced the teacher. Great! "Thalia, you can come and sit next to Mary Alice," the teacher says. Thalia was punk, she wore a death-to-Barbie t-shirt, black camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots. She had long, spiky black hair pulled up in a spiky bun and electric blue eyes. I'm defiantly not messing with her. "Hey my name is Thalia Grace," she said smirking. I smiled back, "Mary Alice Brandon," I answered we didn't talk more because the teacher started talking about flat worms (_AN: Get it? Flat worms like from Twilight when Edward and Bella met for the first time)

_**End Flash Back**_

Apparently I was out for half a minute because Annabeth was shaking my shoulders and waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello, Alice, earth to Alice!" She said. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry Annabeth I daydream a lot," I said. When people notice me during one of my visions I say I was daydreaming which sounds a very likely story. Jasper was giving me this look that said to stop looking threw the future or they'll notice. I shook my head and muttered past. He got wide eyed but then went back to normal, talking with another kid from their group named Percy. Percy was about a head taller than Annabeth with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a t-shirt with a picture of dolphins jumping out of the ocean and plain blue jeans. He was toying with a pen, spinning it around in his fingers. He seemed nerves. Then the bell rang and it was time for Ancient Greek class. Whoopee!


	2. Chapter 2

_T__hanks to twilightjen for being my first reviewer. Hope you enjoy this next chapter it explains a lot. And it's longer._

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight maybe Conner and Travis can steal it for me! Hehe on with the story!

Chapter 2: Annabeth POV

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy. "Yes!" I yelled back. "Chiron wants you at the Big House pronto," he said walking in the arena where I was training. "Oh, ok," I answer. And start walking to where he was at the door. He kissed me as I walked by and said, "See you in a sec." With that I ran to the Big House. When I got there, Percy was there with Nico at his side. "Sup," I said lamely to Nico as Percy pulled me into a hug.

I turned around and Chiron began to talk, "There is a need for demigods and there aren't enough satyrs to go around. Grover was sending thirty satyrs per state but we're a few short. So you three need to go and fill in the gap." Before I could start asking questions he said, "You will go to Forks high school at Forks, Washington. Also to warn you right now-," Chiron was interrupted by Nico and Percy's laughter.

"Forks what's the next town over Knifes?" Percy said between his laughter. "Percy!" I yell at him. "What? Oh sorry Chiron, continue," he says with a sympathetic smile.

"Like I was saying, to warn you now there are vampires and were wolves there. Carslile Cullen and Billy are my friends. Carslile is the father of six plus his wife Esme. Two of his adopted children are married and have one daughter that is half vampire." He let that sink in. "Ok what about the werewolves?" I asked. "Well Jacob the Alpha of the pack is imprinted to Renesmee, the half vampire, and that is why they don't kill each other." Chiron concluded. Percy raised his hand. Wow so childish. "Yes Percy?" Chiron said. "What is imprint?" Percy asked. Hey! I was about to ask the same thing. "I'll let Billy or Jacob explain." Chiron said turning around to walk away. Dang! Now I have to wait until we go across the country to find out and waiting to find something out is not a daughter of Athena's best side. "Um, Chiron how are we going to stop the vampires from, you know, drinking our blood?" Nico yelled. "Oh they drink animal blood," Chiron yells over his shoulder as he heads towards the archery field. "Well I need to go pack see you later," I say and run off towards my cabin.

_Later That Day_

Still Annabeth POV

I was sitting on top of half blood hill, legs crossed, reading a book that was in Ancient Greek while I waited for Thalia to come with the hunters of Artemis. All of a sudden a small wolf emerged from the forest. I stud to get a better look. It looks familiar. It has black fur with a lightning bolt on its right side. It was white with electric blue tracing it. I went back to reading.

I was so busy reading that I didn't notice thirty or so girls walk out behind it the wolf until the one in front yelled, "Hey!" I looked up to see my favorite daughter of Zeus, Thalia. "Hey!" I yelled back as I ran to hug her.

"So what's up?" she asked me. Now we are walking to the Big House because as it turns out she was coming with us to Washington. "The sky," I answered with a smirk. She gave me a serious look. "Or the universe or the roof or nothing," I said on the brink of laughter. "You're hysterical," Thalia said sarcastically. "I try my best," and with that I ran all the way to the Big House with Thalia on my tail. Just like old times.

An hour later it was time to leave. Apparently Zeus is going to let Percy fly cause we where headed to the airport in the camp van. I was happy Thalia was coming, so was Percy, Nico well…. On the inside. Throughout the flight: Thalia, who chose to sit at my left, was shaking. Percy, who was on my right, was with his eyes closed and every time thunder rumbled in the distance he would wince. Nico, who was sitting behind Thalia, was calmly watching Jeff Dunham's movie Spark of Insanity on the TV. And I was, well between calming Thalia, calming Percy and reading my book.

When we got there Percy and Thalia were wrestling for who was going to get off the plane first, evidently it was me. We got to the cabin we were going to stay in. It was deep inside the woods. Perfect for when we need to train. It was stocked with two cars, a black Prius and a yellow Porsche turbo. VERY FUNNY APOLLO!

_The next day_

Still Annabeth POV

We all went to school packed in the Porsche because Nico said that the Prius sounds like this, homo homo homo, when you start the engine. Which I'll admit it was funny. When we got our schedules, w noticed that none of us had the same class together except for Ancient Greek class. Well there is one class we know even Thalia will get an A in. Percy and I had the same homeroom so we went together.

When we walked into Ms. Mander's class, a lot of the seats were taken except for two. One next to this girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, she didn't look very tall but she was stylish. And another next to this boy who was blond with hazel eyes, just like the other girl, very tall but he looked in pain. Ms. Mander sat me next to the guy in pain and Percy next to the girl that was very stylish.

"Hi, my name is Jasper Cullen," the dude said extending his hand for me to shake. I first noticed that he had gloves on and that his last name was Cullen, just like Chiron's friend. I shook his hand and said, "Annabeth Chase." No more talking occurred because the teacher started talking. I looked over to Percy and he was staring at me. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled. I smiled back. Then Jasper asked, "Who is he?" I answered, "My boyfriend." He nodded his head and said, "He is sitting next to my girlfriend." I looked at him with curiosity and all he did was smile before nodding his head towards the front of the class room. My first class wasn't that bad, no monster attack, the teacher barley asked me questions. But my ADHD acted up, I wouldn't stop fiddling with my pen or with a lock of hair or drumming my fingers on the table. After class Jasper asked me why I wouldn't stop moving. I answered, "Because I have ADHD." He nodded his head in thought. The rest of the day passed slowly. Until lunch.

Percy, Nico and I chose an empty table to sit at. Thalia was going to IM lady Artemis because some boy was hitting on her. Jasper came over with the girl that Percy sat next to. "Alice this is Annabeth Chase, Annabeth this is Alice Cullen my adopted sister/girlfriend," he said introducing her. "Hi," she beamed. Wow she is hyper! "Well Jasper, this is Nico, my cousin, Percy ,my boyfriend, and my other cousin Thalia is calling her boss cause she forgot to tell her she was moving here," I said improvising for Thalia's excuse of not being here, "Percy, Nico this is Jasper Cullen." There was a chorus of hey's and hi's and then I started talking with Alice.

So, what do you want to be when you grow up, Annabeth," asked Alice. "Um well, I want to be an architect." I answered before overloading her with my architecture talk. She seemed to have zoned out (just like Percy), so I shook her shoulders, waved my hand in front of her face and said, "Hello, Alice, earth to Alice!" "Huh? What? Oh, sorry Annabeth I daydream a lot," she said. I wanted to say, wow very likely story, but I held the urge. Then I herd her mutter "Past," Jasper went wide eyed but quickly went back to normal talking with Percy, who was toying with Riptide nervously. Before I could ask anything the bell rang. Time for Ancient Greek class.

_A/N: what will happen in Ancient Greek class? Review to find out!_


End file.
